United Bladers
by DarkDragonSeraph
Summary: Jaden is a blader. She made a promise to come back to Japan so that she and her childhood friend Tyson could be create a beyblading team. She meets new people and lives out her dream. But is one person on the team one who seems to call out to Jaden.OCxKai
1. Chapter 1 : An Old Promise Kept

OC: Jaden Trusdale

She is 13 during this story as it is set during season 1 of Beyblade. She has black hair that goes near mid back. She wears a black t-shirt with a vest on top with blue jeans.

**7 or so years ago...**

A young boy with blue hair was practicing beyblade with a boy who appeared to be his older brother.

"Come on, you can do it" said the older boy.

"I don't know if I can, Hiro."said the boy with a nervous look on his face.

Just a few meters away, a young girl was walking along the sidewalk and heard a noise coming from lower ground.

She noticed two boys practicing what looked like beyblade. She decided to ask them if she could practice with them.

"HEY!" she yelled. The boys immediately noticed the voice calling for them and stopped training for a moment.

"Yes, can I help you?" said Hiro.

"Sorry to interrupt but, I couldn't help noticing that you practicing beyblade and... I was wondering if I can join you." said the girl.

"So, your also a blader. Well, I could use the break and my brother does need someone his own age to play with so..okay." said Hiro. '_Lets see what she's got" _he thought.

"Okay lets begin the match you guys."

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP" yelled both the children. Both the beyblades fell to the ground and started to clash.

The battle was still on but Hiro noticed something about the girl. '_She has amazing skill and talent. It's like she's been practicing beyblade for a long time even though she's still just a young kid.' _He thought.

The match was close to being done and both the children were both a little tired.

_'OK this is it , you almost have her'_ he thought.

He charged in for the attack but the girl was fast and was able to maneuver her beylade away from his attack and was in a good position to attack him.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have done that" she said as her beyblade moved forward and knocked the boys beyblade out.

The young boy was shocked but accepted that he lost to a better blader.

"Nice match" she said

"Yeah, same to you" the boy said

"You both did a good job"said Hiro

They both got up and shook hands and laughed about it.

The boy had a sudden thought. "Hey, would you like to become part of my team because when I'm older I want to compete in the beyblade tournaments and you seem really good" he said.

"That sounds cool but I might have to ask my parents about it first though" she said.

"Well lets make a pinky swear that we will see each other again in a few years." they said as they both took their pinkies and looped them around each other.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name..what is it?" asked the boy.

"My name is Jaden."she said. "What's yours?"

"Well mine is Tyson" he said

Jaden noticed a boy standing on the sidewalk where she had been and it appeared to be her older by the sound of his voice when he called: "Hey Jaden, we have to go now"

Jaden sighed and turned back to them and said "Well, that's my brother calling, I have to go now. See ya!" She ran towards her brother and they both left.

Tyson and Hiro stared at her as she ran and they both thought that she was a very interesting girl.

**Present Day**

Jaden has grown up into a teenager. She has also become quite the talented beyblader and she even acquired a bitbeast. A dragon called Dreigos.

She is packing to go back to Japan and meet up with Tyson . She vowed to keep their promise.

"Well, Tyson..I coming back" she said as she held her beyblade and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting an old and new face

Jaden got to Japan and went to her grandparents house to find out where Tyson lived because they knew his grandfather.

Jaden found her way there and made sure this was the right address. She knocked on the door and a old man, Jaden assumed that this was obviously his grandfather.

"Hey there, little lady, what brings you here?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm looking for your grandson, we were old friends" she replied.

"Really, well I'll get him..."he said. Then he turned around and yelled "HEY Tyson, dude, someone's here to see you".

A few moments later, Tyson came rushing down the hall. His grandfather left so that they could talk. He was shocked at who was at the door.

"No Way...Let me guess..It's Jaden right?" he asked.

"Yep, It's me Jaden. It's been a long time Tyson, hasn't it?" she replied.

"Yeah, It sure has..Well speaking of which, have you been keeping up you blading? He asked

"You got that straight and I also got a bit-beast as well." she replied.

"Really, wow that's sweet, can I see it?" he asked.

"Sure you can." she replied. Jaden then reached into her pocket and pulled out a beyblade and showed it to Tyson. On the bitchip, there was a picture of a blue dragon with black wings.

"Wow, that is a really cool bitbeast" he said.

"Yeah, It's a special beast in my mom's side of the family. We call this bit-beast Dreigos" she replied.

"Really, well I haven't got one yet but we also have a sacred family beast, a dragon called Dragoon." he said.

"Interesting" she said. "I also assume that you've been keeping up with your beyblading." she said.

"Yep sure have..In fact I was on my way to a match. Wanna tag along?" he asked.

"Sure. Sounds Fun." she said.

They both took off to where Tyson had said they were going.

On their way there, they were interrupted by a boy named Billy and a couple of his friends.

Tyson took them on, and Jaden saw that Tyson had become a better blader indeed.

They reached the top of a building and Jaden noticed that there were a lot of kids and they were almost about to begin the match. But, Jaden distinctly remembered hearing that Tyson was in the match. But then she noticed why. Another kid, who Jaden thought was a punk was about to challenge his friend Andrew.

"Sorry Tyson, but our match today was canceled" said Andrew

"What? You can't be serious" Tyson questioned.

"The kid said go away, what don't you get about it? Now, I'm going to take your little friends blade away, and guess what, your next on my list." That punk kid replied.

"Tyson, don't mess with him, he's a shark! He goes around stealing other kids blades" Andrew said

'_A shark? What does he mean' by that' _thought Jaden. '_Maybe it's some sort of beyblade gang.'_

As soon as Tyson questioned who he was, he dropped the bag and out fell many beyblades. A few moments later on, all the kids watched as Andrew lost against this guy.

Jaden saw the match and noticed something about the way that kids blade spun.

There was a kid with glasses way above his eyes sitting and he had seemed pretty interested in this match.

Tyson came up to him because he wanted to know more.

"Just tell me who you are." Tyson asked.

"Well around here they call me the Chief because I'm an expert on beyblading." he said

"An expert?" Tyson asked.

'_Interesting' _Jaden thought

"Yeah, I know everything about your beyblading." he said.

"Wait. A minute..I know every blader here except her. Who is she?." Kenny asked.

"Well, this an old friend of mine, her name is..." Tyson was about to say her name when she interrupted him.

"Jaden" she replied.

"As I was saying, she's also a blader." he said

"Excuse me Kenny, but why don't you introduce me to your little friends" the laptop said

"I think your laptop has an interest in me" Tyson said

"That's just my bitbeast Dizzi" The Chief replied.

"No way, your bitbeast is trapped inside your laptop." Tyson said.

'_That's even more interesting' _Jaden thought.

"Man, that is just so weird." Tyson replied.

They went to the park to discuss the match today. They all gathered around the slide to watch it on the Chiefs laptop.

They were all complementing how Andrew was doing well so far then.

"Don't get too excited Tyson, because watch this.". The screen showed the guys beyblade being thrown back as he tried to hit the other one.

Tyson looked at the beydish and Jaden noticed that he might have caught on to what she was thinking about the other kids beyblade.

"That kids blade was way heavier than Andrews blade!" Tyson exclaimed. "And that's how he was able to be everyone else and take their blades." "Think about it... but he was again interrupted by Jaden.

"A heavier blade makes it more stable and makes it last longer in battle. Which means that kid's blade has a defense ring made of a heavier alloy which gave it more stability."

"Give the kid a medal" said Dizzi.

"Wow, she really knows her stuff about blading. And she is right, our ordinary blade don't really have the chance against it." The chief explained.

"There must be someway of beating it." Tyson said.

"You have to make the beyblade faster." Jaden said

"Again, she is right." Dizzi said.

So, they went on creating a beyblade that had faster speed.

When Tyson was at home trying to make a that blade with Jaden's help of course, he had a vision of Dragoon coming to him and he knew it meant something. Jaden, of course felt what happened to Tyson.

In the end though, they figured out that the way to a faster blade was to increase the length of the rip cord.

They met the others at the park the next day to again have a challenge with this boy whose name was Carlos and make him give back the beyblades he stole if Tyson won.

It wasn't a long match but in the end, Tyson won and Jaden was proud of him.

The other kid was stunned at this sudden defeat. He turned to leave without handing them back.

"Hey Carlos, I hope you haven't forgot about our little deal." Tyson said.

But, this Carlos kid was paying attention to Tyson. Jaden noticed him with a scared look on his face as he looked up and Jaden somewhat understood who had made him scared.

It was another kid, about the same age as Jaden and Tyson. He had two toned hair and was wearing a scarf around his neck.

"I always knew this day would come." he said. Carlos took a step back. "You have proven yourself unworthy Carlos." he said again as he moved forward and stepped on one of the beyblades that had fallen out of the bag Carlos had.

"No..no..don't." Carlos stammered . But the other kid just slapped him.

"Hey, just who do you think you are coming around here like that? Some kind of tough guy?" Tyson asked.

"The name is...Kai." he replied back. " I'm the leader of the Blade Sharks kid."

"Let's play" Tyson said.

'_What is he doing just asking that.' _Jaden thought.

All his friends told him not to because the Blade Sharks are the toughest bey gang around and they had never been beaten before.

Kai accepted Tyson's challenge but he warned Tyson that his blade called Dranzer was really strong.

The match went on but Tyson's speed wasn't enough to beat Kai.

"If you know how to feed off an opponents strength, you win." Kai said.

"Hey, that's not fair." Tyson said.

He and Carlos left and Tyson wanted to get a rematch with Kai but his friend Andrew told him that he needed to have a strategy. Tyson agreed and vowed that he would practice till he knew he could beat Kai.

_'Just what of blader is he? He seems to be really strong.'_ Jaden thought as she looked at her blade

**This so far is my longest chapter but my other chapters may be somewhat shorter or longer depending on what I write it on.**

**~ Just like most other stories, please review, I really appreciate the help.**


End file.
